Harry Potter
Harry Potter (July 31st 1980-present) is a hero whose destiny is to vanquish the evil Lord Voldemort (nee Tom Riddle), who has been trying to murder Harry since he was a baby.He is known as "The boy who lived" due to the fact that he survived a killing curse casted on him by Lord Voldemort . A member of Gryffindor House, Harry is known for showing relentless bravery, courage, and the ability to love, often thrusting himself into life-threatening situations to protect others. He usually escapes because of his quick thinking, and the help of his friends. Though incredibly famous and powerful, Harry's adolescence was marked by difficulties communicating with the opposite sex. His parents, Lily Evans Potter and James Potter, were killed protecting him when Lord Voldemort came searching for the one year old Harry. When Voldemort attempted to kill Harry, his mother's sacrifice forced the curse to rebound upon Voldemort, ripping him from his body and nearly killing him. After his parents' deaths, he lived with his Muggle relatives, the Dursleys: his Aunt Petunia (his mother's older sister), Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley. The Dursleys hated Harry and made him live in a cupboard under the stairs while concealing his true heritage from him. Harry began receiving letters from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at age eleven. His aunt and uncle tried to keep the truth from him, but finally a half-giant man named Hagrid personally delivered Harry's letter and told him that he was a wizard. Harry began attending Hogwarts and became best friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Together, the three of them usually can tackle just about anything, due to the fact that they compliment each other in abilities and tendencies At Hogwarts, Harry came to recognize the full extent of his fame, and his potential as a wizard. He also became the star player (Seeker) for the Gryffindor House Quidditch team. In his early years at Hogwarts, Harry amassed an impressive record of bravery, cunning and magical ability, on and off the Quidditch pitch. In his first year, he thwarted an attempt by Lord Voldemort to return to power via the Philosophers Stone, which he obtained with the of his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. In his second year, Harry unlocked the mythical Chamber of Secrets, slew the fearsome giant snake known as the Basilisk and rescued Ginny Weasley from Slytherins heir. Even more impressive, at the age of thirteen Harry was able to produce a corporeal patronus (which most full grown wizards still cannot accomplish), and rescued Sirius Black, who, at the time, was thought responsible for the death of his parents. Though they were never able to clear Sirius' name, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Remus Lupin were able to uncover the true identity of the man who ratted out Harry's parents to Lord Voldemort. Most impressive of Harry's early Hogwarts career was his (suspect) participation in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Though the contest was restricted to seventh year (17 year old) students, Harry was allowed to compete with the three other champions. Despite his successes, Harry's fame caught up with him during his fourth year in the form of gossip columnist Rita Skeeter. Rumours that his scar made him disturbed and dangerous, and reports of a nasty love triangle between himself, Hermione Granger and Quidditch star Viktor Krum have all since been denied, and, for the most part, Rita Skeeter has been conspicuously absent from the world of journalism. The Tri-wizard tournament ended in tragedy with the death of fellow Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory, and the return of Lord Voldemort. Despite the best efforts of Harry Potter, Professor Dumbledore, and their allies to convince the world of the truth, public opinion (and then-minister of magic Cornelius Fudge) held that Harry Potter was a liar who was in some way responsible for Cedric's death. This misconception persisted in Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts, which was made more difficult by the presence of Dolores Umbridge, senior undersecretary to the minister (Fudge). Her medieval methods of punishment, and disdain for the truth ultimately led Harry, with some encouragement from his friends, to form Dumbledore's Army, a defence association led and instructed by Harry Potter, which would play key roles in his defiance of the Dark Lord and his minions. Toward the end of Harry's fifth year, it was revealed to the wizarding world that Voldemort was, beyond a doubt, alive and dangerous, and public opinion shifted once more, and Harry Potter was deemed the chosen one destined to defeat Lord Voldemort. SPOILERS BELOW!!!! . A biography was published 1997-2007 by British muggle J.K. Rowling, and was later made into a series of films by American muggle production company Warner Brothers. Category:Protagonists